Don't fear the clown!
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Why Sammy hated clowns...a short brotherly moment!


_Hi..._

_So after I saw the episode 'the real ghostbusters' I noticed that Sam didn't even flinch looking at a clown at the 'supernatural convention'...made me wonder if he's over his clown phobia..._

_This is my take on why Sammy hated clowns and how maybe Dean helps his brother overcome his fear...hope you all enjoy it..  
_

_Set sometime in season 2 ...  
_

* * *

Dean was driving down the highway...way above the speed limit. The air was getting a little chilly so he hadn't thrown the windows down.

They had just wrapped up a case, and had decided to swing by Bobby's till they found another hunt. Dean tried not to think about the last time they were there, the grief of their father's death was too fresh then. The wound doesn't really heal but you learn to deal with the pain over time. But now along with the forlorn memory of that week after Dad's death, Dean carries the guilt for having lashed out at his little brother then. Sam had lost his father too, and on top of his own grief he had to deal with a broken brother. Dean had said some harsh things to him, had freaking punched him in the face once too. So much so for watching out for Sammy.

He had been trying to make up to him for it since. In his own ways. It was during these bouts of guilt that he'd end up buying Sam a more expensive upgraded laptop than required for the job, a more geeky phone, even if Sam tried to say he doesn't need it, coz Dean knows Sammy always did love his gazettes. The geek!

He looked over at the said geek, slumped in the passenger seat, knees jammed up against the glovebox, playing a video game on his phone. A fond smile touched his lips.

Sam look at him and said, "What?" now puzzled looking at his brother's expression.

"Nothing. You hungry?" Dean noticed a sign on the right for a gas station and a food court that was some 30 miles away.

Sam turned to follow his brother's gaze and visibly flinched when he saw the dreaded red and yellow 'M' sign standing on the road side and quickly said, "No, not hungry."

Sam tried to be non chalant about it but Dean knew him too well to not have noticed. Sam had flinched at the McDonald's sign.

This 6'4" mass of muscle, hunter of evil...was afraid of clowns!

Dean snorted, he wanted to make fun of it, make a jab at his brother for being such a wuss...but all his comments died on his lips.

Did he mention...bouts of guilt...

He just looked a Sam and said, "There'll be other places to eat there, not just mcdonalds."

Sam's cheeks flushed a little, he scratched the back of his head (a nervous habit) and said, "Yeah, okay...we should probably stop for a quick bite."

Dean took the turn for the gas station.

Dean knew his brother pretty well, probably better than the kid knew himself...but now that he thought about it, he doesn't know why Sammy feared the clowns so much. For as far back as he can remember Sam has hated clowns, but Dean was always so amused by it that he never really wondered why. But now that he thought about it, even after all the things he and his brother have seen, if Sammy was still afraid of the clowns, something must have really disturbed him, for the fear to have lingered so long. So he decided to finally ask.

"You never told me why?"

Sam looked at him, "Why what?"

"Why you hate clowns?"

Sam shrugged noncommittally and said,"Clowns kill remember."

"But you didn't know that when you were a kid...I mean, you'v hated clowns since you were what? 5..6 years old?"

Sam gave another small shrug but didn't say anything.

Dean didn't want to push too hard but he now he wanted to know, so he tried a gentle nudge, "Sammy?"

"6 .. since I was 6 years old." Sam gave in some.

Now Dean's curiosity was turning into borderline concern.

"And? What had happened?" he asked.

"Nothing...its stupid Dean...let it go." Sam almost sounded embarrassed again.

"No no no...come'on, we are doing this...tell me why you hate clowns."

"Actually I hate the Joker...clowns happen to look like the Joker" Sam said.

"What? The Joker as in ...from the movie...the Batman movie?" Dean stuttered, he didn't see this coming.

"Yeah...you don't remember? That was the first movie you took me to watch in a theatre...I was 6 years old."

"What?" Dean couldn't help but laugh at his brother's little admission.

"Sam, you must have watched atleast half a dozen crappy horror movies with me on tv before we watched that one. And it was the Joker that scared you...not even Freddy Krueger?"

"No...it was...forget it..its stupid.."

"No no tell me, I promise not to laugh..." though Dean was still laughing.

"Look...when we were young, you read me all those batman comics...and you always pretended to be Batman an all...and you know...I was too little..and impressionable...i really thought you were like batman...and after I saw the movie, the clowns became the bad people who hurt batman." Sam looked anywhere but at Dean when he said it.

Dean was astounded...this 6'4" mass of muscle, hunter of evil, was still all his little brother on the inside...

He wasn't scared that the clowns could hurt him, he was scared that the clowns could hurt his big brother...damn he loved the little wuss!

Dean had a satisfied fond smile on his face before he even realized it...

"You promised you won't laugh." Sam said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm not." Dean said but next moment lost the battle to control his laughter...

"Dean!" Sam said, affronted.

"I'm sorry...c'mere." Dean reached over with his hand to grab Sam's jaw and to pinch his cheeks like he used to when they were kids.

But Sam batted his hand away, "Get away from me jerk."

Dean smiled, "Bitch"

They pulled into the parking lot for the food court.

Before stepping out Dean looked over at Sam and said, "You know in the end Batman gets rid of the Joker right?"

Sam smiled.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen as long as Batman's around." Dean lightly smacked Sam's arm with the back of his back before stepping out.

Sam followed shaking his head, smiling.

end...

* * *

_Please do write what you think about it :) _


End file.
